Hemlock Grove
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: First Hemlock Grove Fic. Replacing Destiny (Peter's cousin) with my OC. Follows Netflix version. Read and review. Peter/OC


**Description: **First Hemlock Grove Fic. Replacing Destiny (Peter's cousin) with my OC. Follows Netflix version. Read and review. Peter/OC

**Introduction**

"I can't believe we're doing this," A blond-haired woman said to her husband beside her.

"I…this is..Yeah well, hey this is what you wanted to do so—yeah it's what you wanted to do. Yeah" The couple rambled on as they was sat in a fortune teller's bedroom on the bed, whilst they waited for her to come out.

Soon, a young woman dressed in a black embellished kaftan, which was transparent as you could see her bra and underwear. Her pale skin contrasted with her breast length ebony hair framed her heart shaped face. She closed her eyes as she her the music playing in the background, before looking at her customers.

"I first made my vows to the goddess six thousand years ago," She said, making the couple stop in mid-sentence, "And over various lifetimes, and incarnations I have served her as priestess, sorceress and healer." She said a she lit a match to light her two candle sticks, adding more feel to the mood.

She saw the couple look at each other and raised their eyebrows, obviously impressed at what they are seeing. She couldn't help but smirk a little at the couple, they had no idea what they were in for.

"I have bathed in the flames of Ishtar and Babylon and danced for Diana in Corinth." She moved over to the couple, and placed herself on the bed.

"My name is Harmony…and…I will be your sacred whore." She introduced herself to the couple, but the wife couldn't help but laugh at how forward she was.

"It's OK to laugh. Laughter makes us like children. Also, feel free to look around. "She motioned her head to the left, and the couple followed and did so. "I'm assuming this is your first time."

"Yeah, you could say that." The husband replied, as he wife rubbed her hands up and down her legs.

"Good. I love when couple are openhearted enough to come to me. Or, as is often the case, the woman lost a bet." She joked to the couple, smirking to the wife who quickly shook her head.

"Well, either way, I bring them grace, healing, compassion, caring, communication and intimacy." She said, smiling at them. The couple looked at each other eagerly, ready for what was coming.

"But, before we get to the fun stuff, I have to ask one little question," She said, the husband leaned forward a little towards her, she couldn't help but notice the way he licked his lips and his eyes trailing up and down at her. "This is a pure process which involves channelling mysterious and powerful forces that will put me in personal danger. Are you on or near your moon?" She asked them, in a serious tone.

"Oh no." He replied to her, looking at his wife who shook her head. Harmony smirked at them.

"Good."

After a while, horrible sounds came from the bedroom, sounding as if someone was retching and an object crashed to the floor. Soon, the door flew opened and the couple came out the bedroom screaming as they watched in shock Harmony crawling towards them with blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" The husband shouted.

"Oh my god, we're sorry here, it's everything I got" The wife threw a couple of hundred to Harmony, who still crawled towards them.

"Leave and never come back!" She growled at them, and added a few bark noises at them to make them hurry and leave her apartment. With a slam of her door, she changed to her demeanour, grabbing the money that was left on the floor, muttering 'suckers' under her breath. She then heard someone, walk through her beaded curtains and she saw that familiar face that loved to see.

"Hey Har" Her eyes widened, making show her bloody smile to him.

"Peter….um let me get cleaned up and I'll be out in a sec." She said, before closing the door. She leaned against the door, pressing her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her heart. "I can't believe his back." She murmured before reaching for a tissue from the side table, and wiping her mouth proceeding to make herself look decent.

* * *

**Let me know what you think xo**


End file.
